Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting stand that IS capable of mounting and supporting a tablet or alternatively a smart phone.
Description of Related Art
The use of portable electronic devices is worldwide and very prevalent in today's society. Individuals may have a smart phone, tablet and a laptop as portable electronic devices to communicate and connect to information via the internet or other communication networks. As a result many individuals are constantly using these devices for communication purposes. One unique aspect of portable electronic devices is the ability to engage in video chats in certain applications. As a result, individuals may be in a position where they are holding their electronic device in an outright position over an extended period of time. Many individuals may therefore benefit from a stand or a mounting device to mount their electronic device during a conversation, video chat or simply using the device over a long period of time. As a result various types of stands and mounting devices have been developed for use by smart phone and tablet users. However it is always advantageous to have further improved choices for mounting and supporting a tablet or a smart phone.